


Shooting star

by Absinok



Series: Shining eyes locked behind [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absinok/pseuds/Absinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps yearning for things that never happened, but could have.</p><p>Looking at the past, he dreams of possibilities, better or worse. Really, dreams are all he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing for

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles (but not really cause they're not drabble length) to test my writing style, really.  
> I just got the game recently, literally just for N (nobody is surprised) and I planned to write a shit long fic but... this is a good way too start I guess.  
> I'm taking requests for this, any type of request as long as it remains on the same fandom.  
> One day my summary will make sense i promise

He keeps on riding the Ferris wheel.

Touya can't be alone, unfortunately, because nobody goes alone on the Ferris wheel so he has to be with a stranger each time and really, he would prefer he didn't because it makes the situation so awkward every time.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he weren't so silent each time. But really, he doesn't go there to make small talk with whoever accepted to spent a minute in his presence. And it's a probably stupid on his part, because going back isn't going to change anything. He can go back on the same place, but events won't replay themselves.

Touya knows this place is exactly where everything started going awry, so he can't leave it alone because it feels as though if he stopped his meaningless waste of time on this wheel, it meant accepting how things played out. And he doesn't. He can't accept what happened, can't recognize it as impossible to change.

Yet denial doesn't suit him, he can't say otherwise.

And he doesn't have the power to change anything. He can't make events replay, he's just a stupid trainer who got caught up in something far bigger than him, but doesn't want to fight.

He's terribly plain in fact, and can't understand how come it was him who was chosen.

But, more than anything, he can't understand (and doesn't want to) why everything played out like this.

Perhaps it is really too silly for him to long for N. Perhaps it was really stupid to want to go back when he knew perfectly it was impossible. Still, it stung when he left the hiker who had been kind enough to go with him after loosing a battle. His whole actions were meaningless.

He would have to face N soon, he had no choice. He wasn't afraid, but trapped, betrayed. Forced to take on a role he never wanted.

Touya sighed again, grieving the loss of the time where he was blissfully unaware of everything going on past him, simply focused on a paltry happiness, where N was simply another trainer and not an opponent he didn't want to fight.

Ah. He wasn't fitted to be the hero of Truth.


	2. Yearning for

Touya is very silent, is the first thing N notices about him. It's not so hard, when himself keep talking and the other boy simply listens, but rarely replies, even when the older questions him. It's peaceful to be around Touya, he notices next, mostly because of this cloud of silence shrouding him. It always seems to put his mind at ease, no matter how troubled he is, and it's as relieving as aggravating.

Because he shouldn't let his guard down in front of any human. But Touya is different, he listens even when it becomes clear most words N utter hurt him. There is a hint of betrayal, in those shining hazel eyes, and for the first time around a human, N feels guilt.

And no matter how much it might sting for Touya, the trainer never express it. Whether it is because he'd prefer not pouring his heart, or because it's unusual for him to say too much, Touya doesn't voice how awful the confession might make him feel. But his eyes are saying enough.

N feels guilty, and it doesn't subside with time, like everything else. Instead he keeps recalling the time he told everything, lies and pretense aside, to the young trainer, and the way Touya wouldn't move to get down of the Ferris wheel, as if if they made another turn things would play out differently. 

Really, it's strange because sometimes he wishes the other wouldn't be so discrete. N wants nothing more than a rival, and it's clear only Touya can take on this role which pleases the older to no end; but it doesn't seem so great for the boy with shining eyes. N would prefer if the young trainer spoke for himself, stood his ground, because he really, really needs somebody to stop him.

There was a certain reason why he insisted so much on how Touya needed to be strong enough if he wanted to face him, how he only had a chance by waking Reshiram. He'd hope edging the boy would make his determination grow even stronger, but it didn't seem to work and it was as unnerving as terrifying. Because if Touya didn't become the hero of Truth, there would be nobody able to face Zekrom.

Not him. He was a puppet, as much as he hated it.

A puppet with a very strong desire of self-destruction.

He was no good when he wasn't in control. He would cause a disaster, if people let him. An opponent was necessary.

He needed to make things even with Touya, so their situation would change. Touya was his fall, his worse demise yet at the same time his only chance for elevation.

This couldn't remain. The heroes were meant to oppose each other, and destroy themselves.

He'll fall. He will fall when Touya will ultimately beat him, and it will be _perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me requests pleaaaase I'm running out of ideas for these small things

Driftveil city is active and weird. Touya barely has other words to express it, when everybody is so agitated over the potential presence of Team Plasma and their pokemon robbery, yet half the population seems so oblivious and just kept going on their life routine as if nothing happened at all. Or perhaps they just act oblivious. It becomes quickly very clear that this chase around the town for the criminals is a test, nothing more.

Cheren doesn't seem to fully realize it, thankfully. He'd probably get mad if he did, knowing the Gym Leader was having them fight some nameless workers in a freezing storage only to check if they are the least bit strong enough. Cheren already looks aggravated, and Touya can't deny he is the slightest bit as well. It's very cold out there after all, and all these battles are quite meaningless.

It isn't so much anymore when they finally find the hiding members of Team Plasma, shivering just like them. Now that he thinks of it, it doesn't make much sense for them to waste time here, doing nothing at all when he's sure they could escape (one of them is a Sage after all, it's doubtful they couldn't battle their way out of town) but Touya knows better than to ask for answers.

It's a bit disappointing still, when he's done fighting the four grunts Cheren didn't take for himself. Rather anticlimatic, since he doesn't even have to face the Sage. Clay comes out at a too fine timing for it to be really accidental, and takes Team Plasma away, leaving Touya a bit dumbstruck. What was the meaning of this exactly ?

Well, he'd have to ponder later. For now, it was better to just get out of this place. After all, quoting Cheren « it was hard trying to think when his ass was freezing off ».

Touya wishes N would come out to get his men (since he is the boss of Team Plasma after all, right ? It was only logical for him to come now) but his hopes are quickly dashed out. He and Cheren barely have time to reach for the Gym to ask rightfully for the fight Clay promised that another member of Team Plasma already beat them to the race. How come could information run so fast, Touya has no idea, but he's a bit annoyed at the sight before him.

He just wants to talk to N again, is it so much to ask ? He isn't glad to find out that – once again – Ghetsis is Team Plasma's spokesman. The man is odd, and not in the good meaning. Odd as rotten, and probably dangerous. He gives off a strange vibe, and Touya can't help feeling uneasy upon seeing the man so close. At least he isn't talking to him. Ghetsis doesn't care about the two little trainers they are, really, and Touya is relieved when he leaves with his men.

Being able to challenge Clay after all the ridiculous and pointless wait put up because of Team Plasma's presence isn't as satisfying as he thought it would be, or as Cheren makes it to be. Touya quickly moves out of town.

There is no point in staying in Driftveil anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the lack of ideas. Do you. I'm not used to write short stuff so I don't think I'm very good at it. Please give me requests

The first time the Shadow Triad escort him, N is dubious and suspicious of their true intention. Well, not theirs really since he does not believe any harm will come from them if it wasn't ordered by anybody. They are the best definition of servants after all, though they don't look like it and they could do just as they wish. A debt is enough of a reason for them to linger around it seems.

What N really questions is Ghetsis's thoughts. He knows better than to question them _aloud_ , of course, but still. It's just the slightest bit too strange for him to ask the triad to follow him (in order to protect him, he says, and N does not think it is a valid reason) when every time he left the castle before, he was alone.

He can't really get in touch in reality if he's surrounded by his kind after all.

(He'll learn later that he wasn't in touch with reality anyway, no matter if Plasma was around or not. And he'll learn to reject them as well, rightfully.)

Touya looks surprised also, when he meets them, but not afraid. As if it was perfectly fine for him to be surrounded by ninjas. Though N doesn't miss the way his stiff shoulders relax when he sees him, and how the only hint of anxiety to be found in his gaze immediately disappear; but he doesn't want to ponder on it. 

It is… nonsensical after all. There would be no reason for Touya to find reassurance in his presence. Or perhaps it was simply the recognizing of a known antagonist that let him know he wasn't about to be abducted.

N probably made a false read anyway, so it was useless to think about it more.

The younger boy looks like he wants to ask about the Triad, but he doesn't so N doesn't tell anything. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway. The border between escorts and spies is very slim in Team Plasma, and the king suspects Ghetsis to gather information on his whereabouts.

Whatever, it would not change anything whether the Shadow Triad was here or not as long as they weren't hindering him. And N doubted they would.

He was still their king.


End file.
